


Mermaid's Lure

by mouemouth



Series: And the other stars [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouemouth/pseuds/mouemouth
Summary: Hannnibal and Will have survived the fall and are living on a Caribbean island. Will struggles a little with his new surroundings and lifestyle but doesn't hesitate to sleep with Hannibal. Hannibal is patient and tries hard to please him. Also, they have a lot of sex.Short chapters but there are a lot of them.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: And the other stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023100
Comments: 30
Kudos: 249
Collections: hannigram





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's a real island but everything about it and on it is fake.  
> Hannibal and Will's fake names are: Tomas Skepphult and Joe Conner - which I loosely based on the actors' character names in other roles.  
> I'm also interested in collaborating~  
> Also, please comment. I'm needy and long for vindication.

Will stood at the edge of the sailboat, formerly named Nola, renamed “ **‘tico”** , in reference to where Hannibal and Will had first met. Quantico, Virginia. A place they may never return. Despite the sprays of the salt water hitting his wounded face as the sailboat rushed on, Will doesn’t wince. He is too caught up in this thoughts.

He was reflecting on the events that had recently taken past. The moment he decided to plan Hannibal’s escape and to kill Dolarhyde with Hannibal. The completion of that murder felt so surreal, so final, like the last fiber of the tether that bound him breaking free, that there was nothing left but to fall into the embrace of Hannibal. Will had given himself to Hannibal, mind, body, and soul. But there was still a part of Will that he had not given, his sex. He had let Hannibal carve him up any which way he pleased already, but that lower portion of his was still his. For the moment.

It had been evident for a long time that Hannibal desired Will, both sexually and mentally. At first Will had denied that lust. But the more time the men spent together, it was clear that Hannibal’s gazes were sexual and he made no attempt to hide it. It was getting harder and harder for Will to pretend that glint in Hannibal’s eyes wasn’t there.

Will sighed and thought of how much he missed his dogs. So much of his life has changed, shattered, and reformed. His ersatz family gone, the humans he had let go, and that was fine. But without his dogs, he felt … unstable. He had last grip on himself gone, to be replaced by Hannibal. Somehow seeing the wide expanse of the sea only made it worse, instead of his little stream that he felt safe in, the sea was too wide. Too vast. Hannibal as his only anchor was comforting and unsettling at the same time.

The boat was originally meant for one and there had only been one bed. Large enough for both men and they slept together on it. Untouching. Will had suggested he slept on the couch, but Hannibal refused, saying that for the recuperation of their wounds, it’d be better them to lay together in bed. Will wasn’t so sure, he had a history of being a poor bed partner, tossing and turning, sweating and gasping, he rarely shared a bed with Molly for that reason. But Will was too tired to argue the point, they had to recover from their injuries first.

Besides, Will always awoke to an empty bed. He wondered if he had ever seen Hannibal sleep. Despite having shared a bed with him for the past few weeks, Hannibal had always fallen asleep after and woken before Will. If Will was a super-villian then Hannibal was inhuman. Will smirks, they really are meant for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Will’s curly brown hair covered the scar on his forehead and his stubble covered that on his cheek. Hannibal’s careful stitching and after care had allowed the wound to heal almost unnoticeably. Dressed in khaki pants, blue boat shoes, and a blue denim shirt with the sleeves rolls up, Will put his glasses on as they approached.

Hannibal’s hair was a bit longer, looser as he made no attempt to secure its form from the island winds. He was dressed in a pale pink and white vertically striped shirt, white pants that showed his ankles, and white leather shoes.

Will eyed him, envious that the man was devoid of any visible scars but also checking out how handsome Hannibal looked. The older man always looked put together as if he had stepped out of a magazine with his high cheekbones and strong jawline. His confidence and easy grace something Will admired but not desired for himself.

Hannibal turned and smiled. Will was trailing reluctantly behind. A curvy, tan woman with dark hair braided dressed in a tropical print maxi dress approached them, smiling. She is their realtor.

“Tomas and Joe? Welcome to Bonaire! My name is Tiffany, ” she greeted them warmly, hugging and kissing them on the cheeks.

“I apologize if that made you uncomfortable but that our island greeting,” she continued.

“Not at all,” Hannibal said pleasantly, the way he spoke to others, in his human suit, “Please, after you.”

A beautiful modern home with sharp angles, framed with a few trees, with an unobstructed view of the ocean came into sight.

She began rattling off facts, “Most of the homes on this part of the island were built recently, this one was built in 2005. If you look over to the right, you can see the dock mooring for your boat. Any length up to 75 feet.”

Pushing open the door, she continued inside, “This is a large one story home, sitting on approximately 3,500 square feet. A large kitchen and pantry, dining room, 3 bedrooms and 2 1/2 baths.”

She continued rattling off facts but Will had already started to wander away. He still wasn’t fond of social interactions and let Hannibal follow her. As he looked around the home with its large white walls and high ceilings, it felt oddly cold and astringent-like to him. Like a hospital. But the kitchen was surely large enough and there was even a large wine cabinet with a ladder, reminiscent of Hannibal’s office ladder.

While Will peered around the kitchen, the friendly realtor approached him.

“What do you think of the kitchen? I know it was an important criteria for a large kitchen.”

“That was more Tomas’ criteria than mine.”

“Is that so? What’s your criteria Joe? Maybe I can find something that better suits your preferences?” She says slightly flirtatiously. Will doesn’t notice. He had never been good at identifying those attracted him.

“It doesn’t really matter to me… I’d probably prefer something furnished and easy to move into.”

“Oh, Tomas had mentioned the possibility of furnished or semi-furnished homes.”

Slightly surprised, “He did?”

“Guess he knows you pretty well huh?”

“Looks like,” Will said trailing around the kitchen island. Not looking directly in her eyes.

“Well, we have some great markets around here. Fresh seafood as you can imagine. There’s also a lovely little cafe around the corner from here for days you don’t feel like cooking. A bit Caribbean, a bit Dutch, but all Bonaire. I can show you if you’d like to see some other local spots.”

Before Will could answer, he felt Hannibal come up from behind and put his arm around him. His hand on his bicep, not his shoulder, indicating that Will was his companion, his equal, not his pet. Hannibal had been watching their interaction for a while now and it was clear since the beginning that the realtor had a little crush on Will and he felt a little possessive.

“I don’t know about the backyard,” Hannibal stated, looking at Will, Will glanced quickly from his peripheral vision at Hannibal but continued stared blankly ahead.

Tiffany’s eyes go wide, instead of disappointment knowing that she had no chance at Will, she is thrilled. And definitely more than a little bit turned on at the sight of the overt flirtation before her.The way the older man looked at the younger one was so passionate and erotic. She was getting high on just empathy.

Hannibal turned to the realtor, continuing, his hand still on around Will, “I don’t think it’s big enough for the dogs.”

Will felt himself involuntarily relax, he didn’t even know he was tense, and turned and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal. His face inches from Hannibal’s, looking into his smiling eyes. Hannibal had such a look of adoration and honesty that Will couldn’t help suppress a small smile himself.

“Oh, dogs! I am such a dog lover, I have one myself, what kind of dog do you have?” the loquacious realtor asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal and Will eventually buy a 2 story house with a basement wine cellar and cold pantry. With 3 bedrooms and 1/2 baths - not including the outdoor shower. Probably smaller than Hannibal would’ve liked, but that was the one Will wanted. The house had more of a Mediterranean feel with arched doorways and tiled walls. There was a large backyard and a dock for the boat. The 4,000 square feet property had a bigger outdoor space than indoors, allowing itself to be more secluded and hidden from prying eyes.

Like many of the homes purchased on the island, it was through a numbered bank account. Despite being a luxurious tropical retreat, it was a preferred destination getaway for many crime lords and there was a certain level of anonymity and no-questions-asked amongst the locals.

Although the house was a turn-key home with many built-in appliances, Hannibal couldn’t quite bring himself to allow for the lackadaisical furnishings of a furnished home. Luckily, there was not a want of luxurious furniture stores on the island. Turns out that crime lords and Hannibal have the same taste in interior design.

Since moving into the home, however, Will had not been sleeping well. Again, Hannibal had insisted they share a bed together. The first night he couldn’t seem to fall asleep and ended up going out onto the boat and sleeping there instead. Allowing the waves to lull him to sleep. The second night was just as unsuccessful, thrashing around with dreams of dark waters pulling him below.

The third night was no different, and when he awoke, shaking and sweating, Hannibal got up with him. Will swung his legs over to the side, panting and rubbing his face. It was all too unfamiliar, the house, the furnishings, nothing he recognized, except-

A familiar hand was placed on Will’s shoulder, attempting to steady the man. Will was dressed in his typical sleep attire, white shirt and grey boxers, while conversely Hannibal shirtless with long pajama pants.

“Sorry, I’ll sleep in the boat.” Will murmured into his hands. Despite Will’s troubles with sleep Hannibal did not get two beds and Will didn’t insist on it either.

“I’d rather you sleep by my side where I can help you.”

“Even if it means waking up each night?” Will asked bitterly.

“It’d be more bothersome to me to wake without you here.”

“I’m not going to run away in the middle of the night.” Will said, a little more lightly.

Hannibal said nothing.

“It feels so … strange. Nothing I recognize. Nothing to hold onto. I feel…” _unstable._ Will thought.

Hannibal moved closer to Will and turned him so that Will was facing him. “You can hold onto me. You recognize me. And I’m not going anywhere Will.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, a little sarcastically, “Is that a promise?”

Unblinkingly honest and full of love, “Yes.”

Abruptly a thought came into Will’s mind as he gazed into the warm reassurance of Hannibal’s eyes. A desire to steady himself, slowly he moved closer and hesitantly kissed Hannibal. A bit of a chaste kiss, mouth only slightly parted upon Hannibal’s closed lips. Gentle, lingering, brief.

Eyes fluttering open, he moved back, a bit bashful, Will emitted a low scoffed, “heh.” But before he could say another word of how past behaviors tend to repeat themselves, Hannibal grabs Will by his shirt and kisses him aggressively, passionately. Like a man starved. His hand supporting the base of Will’s neck, his other hand moving up his back to drawl him closer. Hannibal’s tongue entered Will’s open mouth, exploring its depths, feeling Will’s own tongue against his. Intwining.

At first Will froze, but it only took half a second to give himself into the hotness of the kiss. There were many questions and doubts in his mind, but he couldn’t focus on those feelings yet. Kissing Hannibal was like being kissed for the first time. Something awe-inspiring. It not only a melding on body but of mind and soul. If soul mates across eternity were possible, then this kiss was certainly a confirmation of that possibility.

Beneath the thin layer of clothing, Will could feel his cock fill with blood, and as Hannibal pressed him into the pillows of the bed, he could feel the other’s man own stiffening member pressing on his leg. He had never felt another man’s cock before, was this going to get out of hand?

“Relax, it’s going to be fine. Don’t think.” Hannibal said in a low, even hypnotic tone, similar to the one he had used before.

But before Will could consider those thoughts a moment longer, they were expelled when Hannibal’s tongue moved down his neck, down his collarbone where Dolarhyde scarred him, to his nipples. Hannibal gripped Will by the neck, lightly strangling him, leaving him feeling lightheaded. His other hand roaming all over Will’s body, his nipples, his chest, his abdomen, his ‘smile’. Will’s mind was spinning, half-lidded, eyes unfocused, for a moment it seemed that he was being touched by the black hands of the Wendigo that haunt him.

Hannibal began to pull Will’s shirt off him, and as he did so, Will panted, “Hannibal - wait - I -“ but his hesitation was drowned out as Hannibal captured Will’s open mouth with his own again. His fingers and tongue exploring Will’s body, focusing on his scars. The one on his forehead, the gunshot wound on his left shoulder, right bicep, and the smile on his pelvis. Will groaned, he was sensitive in those places and it felt good. Really good to be touched there.

The precum was wetting through the front of Will’s grey boxers. Hannibal’s own beginning to stain his pants. Hannibal freed Will from his final layer of clothing and began to take his constrictions off, when Will regained a bit of clarity, and attempted to get up without much determination.

“Don’t worry,” Hannibal said bluntly before his kissed Will again. Subdued again by the delirious kiss. Hannibal laid on top of Will, their swollen cocks slick with precum touching. Will shuddered when their sex organs touched, he’s never felt this part of Hannibal before. Nor Hannibal Will. Engulfed by lust, Will reached between them and stroked the members together. Hannibal’s sucking on his tongue, his hand lightly strangling him, his cock touching his, Will can barely think, barely keep his eyes open. But he keeps them open, he wants to see Hannibal like this, undone, tousled, out-of-control, panting and sweating like Will usually is. And in that moment when his eyes opens, he could see antlers spread out behind Hannibal like thorny wings.

Hannibal’s own hand reached down and took his hands and both of their cocks into his. Rubbing them together more aggressively, and yet somehow still tenderly. For a man with such violent proclivities, he was very gentle in bed. Sucking and nipping at Will’s lips, neck, and breathing into his ears. Will was moaning in pleasure a sound that made Hannibal even harder.

“Will…” Hannibal finally whispers, licking and nibbling his ear.

The hot breath on his ear, the sensuality of the way Hannibal gasps his name, to have someone not only know him completely but to feel him completely was too much, Will let out a strangled gasp, “Wait, I’m -“ Not allowing Will to finish the sentence, Hannibal took his mouth into his own again, sucking on Will’s tongue.

Hannibal’s fist pumped fast and Will shuddered, and Hannibal shuddered, almost at the same time. Hot semen sprayed from both men, splashing onto both their chests, though, given the position they were in, mostly on Will.

Hannibal, spent, out-of-breath, laid down on top of Will, smearing the sticky mess between them, bringing the distance between their bodies even closer. With his less sticky hand, Hannibal strokes Will’s gasping face, his cheek and up his brows and hairline. Fingers lingering over the scar he had made on his forehead.

Still feeling the shuddering of his ejaculation, Will closed his eyes. His mind was a blank, he didn’t want to consider what just happened. The relief of going into the stream and that dark rushing water fill his mind, his ears, his heart. Allowing the pressure to envelop him and bring him that easy peace he so desired.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Will woke up, clean and clothed in a t shirt and boxers. Hannibal was already out of bed, as usual. Was it all a dream? Or did Hannibal clean him and clothe him while he slept? It certainly felt real, but there was no evidence to suggest so. Sleeping in the same bed as Hannibal was playing tricks with his head, Will thought. He shouldn’t have been so easy to agree to sharing a bed with the man. Why did he agree to it in the first place? Will wondered.

Frowning, he got up and showered. Allowing the water to soothe him and wash away his troubles.

As he came down to the kitchen to the mostly furnished house, Will could see a simple breakfast already made for him. Coffee, scrambled eggs, and some sausage - very much like their first meal together.

“Sleep well Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will paused. Was that a subtle attempt to suggest something about the night before?

“Yes,” Will replied. He took a sip of his coffee, he admits, “Best sleep since we’ve been here.” 

Hannibal beamed. “I’m glad to see you settling into our new home.” He watches Will eat for a moment before continuing, “It’s only missing 2 or 3 armchairs, a chaise, a couch, a coffee table, about 4 floor lamps, and perhaps some…”

Hannibal’s voice muted as Will stopped listening and his mind drifted off and focused on the movements of Hannibal’s lips, hands, and body. Was it all in his imagination? He has had a history of seeing things that weren’t here.

“Will, am I boring you?” Hannibal’s voice suddenly clearer, breaching his thoughts.

Blinking rapidly, eyes fluttering, Will looks as if he woken from a dream, “No, I- I just have a lot on my mind. I think I’ll go fishing today. Clear my head.”

With that statement, Will abruptly gets up and moves to put his dishes in the sink. Careful to not brush up against Hannibal as he maneuvers around him.

None of this is lost on Hannibal as he watches Will rising the dishes and places them, hurriedly, in the dishwater. Not looking into his eyes.

—

Dressed hurriedly, lazily, Will pulls on cargo shorts and a dark green camp shirt. Just as he’s about to leave, in the entry of the doorway, Hannibal quietly comes up behind him.

“Will,”

He shivers unconsciously at the low voice. He turns to face him, but finds himself with his back against the doorjamb. Reminiscent of the time Hannibal had him pinned against the ladder of his office.

“Shall I expect you back for dinner?” Hannibal asks casually. He doesn’t want to let him go but he can’t keep him caged.

“Yes, I’ll … provide the meat. So no need to procure any on your own.”

“I wouldn’t do anything without you Will. Now that you’ve embraced your true nature.”

Normally Will would’ve liked to delve more into wordplay and psychological banter with Hannibal, but today was not that day. So instead, he nodded, and with his back still against the wall, he opened the doorknob behind him and slipped outside.

—

With a few rods and a tackle box in his hand, Will enters the local fishing store. He sets his rods and toolbox by the entrance as he looks for some live bait and accessories. Tropical saltwater fish require different bait than the cold freshwater ones in Virginia.

The shop, called, “Mermaid’s Lure”, was small but carried a wide array of different tackles, baits, wires, and rods.

“You got some nice rods over there,” the slightly shorter, but wider, shop proprietor said, thick with innuendo. Of course, that flirtation is lost on Will.

“Anything I can help you with?” the proprietor asked, coming around the counter and towards the aisle Will is in. He is about the same age as Will, a blonde Dutchma, not terribly unattractive, but pales in comparison too Will. 

“Ah, a nice selection. We have quite the variety of fish here. Are you interested in one of the fishing cruises? But judging by your hooks and custom lures, I’m guessing that you’re the type that doesn’t require a guide.” He smiles trying to steal a look at Will’s eyes.

“I prefer fly fishing.” Will simply states while picking a few items off the rack.

“I know a great shoreline just around here, I can show it to you if you’d like.”

Will nods and follows him to he cash register. At the register there was a bowl of silver rings, with a sign and a cartoon of a hooked big-breasted mermaid titled, “Mermaid Lures.”

Seeing Will looking at the silver rings, the shopkeep explains, “Ah, that’s a local legend. Legend has it that one expert fisherman that could catch anything in the sea. One day he saw a beautiful mermaid and fell in love with her. But no matter what lure he used, what bait, he could not catch her. Finally, he bought an engagement ring and tied it to a lure and he hooked her. And happily ever after.”

Intrigued, Will was fingering one of the rings in his own hands. “Fishermen are hunters. They don’t keep their catch as pets.”

“Pets huh? Well, that’s one way to look at it. In a way, isn’t marriage kind of like having a pet? Taking care of someone else?”

“Proposal is a kind of lure…” Will mused.

“Anyway, now we use these rings as bait. They say if you use it, you’ll catch a big one. A tourist recently caught a big 50 pound yellow tuna with a ring like this!”

Will let the ring drop back into the glass bowl, “I’m not looking to get married.” _Again._

“Ah, no? Maybe you’re the type that’s lured instead?” The shopkeep teases.

—

Following the directions of the shopkeep, Will finds a rocky shoreline with 2 other fishermen. Each standing many yards apart. The water is warm. He climbs over some rocks to get further into the water and more inaccessible for anyone to approach him. The water is warm unlike the cold streams of the Northeast. It’s comfortable, comforting. Something about the different yet familiar feeling of warm waters puts his mind at ease. It’s the same but different.

_Like my relationship with Hannibal._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is setting when Will returns, though he had caught many fish, he only brings back one. The largest one, a 20lb bonefish. The rest he released.

Stamping off the sand on the mat at the door, almost purposefully not recognizing the entwined letters of H&W ( _Hello & Welcome_) printed on the mat. Will places the fishing rods and tackle box by the entrance. He’ll put them back on the boat later. The house still doesn’t feel like his, he’s just living in Hannibal’s house.

 _Like a pet._ Frederick’s voice echoed in his brain.

Hannibal is the one feeding him, sheltering him, licking his wounds, much like Will took care of his dogs. _Am I just Hannibal’s pet? His favorite hunting dog he takes on his kills?_

Hannibal wasn’t home yet. Will brings the fish to the polished kitchen, noticing that there is a new rug, 3 floor lamps, chaise, and two armchairs. Probably more he hasn’t seen yet. He begins to descale and gut the fish. With his expert hands, it doesn’t take him but a few minutes to complete the process. As he’s cleaning up, Will hears an unfamiliar rumble. It doesn’t sound like a car, it's faint. Curious, Will opens the garage door to the driveway.

Stunned, Will’s mouth almost drops open, but instead it curls up into an uncontrollable laugh. Hannibal got a scooter. A pale yellow scooter! Will didn’t even know it was possible for Hannibal to _not_ get something ostentatious or pretentious. He didn’t think it was even capable for Hannibal to get something so…

“It’s so cute!” Will blurts out, laughing. A serial killer on a yellow scooter. 

Hannibal, pleased to see Will happy, smiles back with genuine pleasure. Standing up, he asks with a slight tilt to his head, “Is seeing me with cute things so strange?”

“Yes.” Will chuckles. “I didn’t even think cute was in your vocabulary.”

“It is.”

“Name one other cute thing that you have,” Will challenges.

“You.”

Will really should’ve seen that one coming. But he didn’t and his ears redden slightly. He feigns a cough, and opens the door leading back into the house.

—

Rounding the kitchen island, Hannibal sees the sizable fish cleaned and prepped on the countertop. “Quite the sizable catch.”  
  
“It’s bonefish. One of the more common varieties on this island.”

“Although common, there is always one that is unlike the others. Something different in the one that causes its life to be different from the rest. This particular fish clearly had a rapacious desire towards your lure.”

“Maybe more like suicidal.”

Hannibal looks at Will. He looks as if he’s been tossed around by the wind and the sea. His cargo shorts still in varying degrees of wetness, his shirt speckled in a few scales and guts.

“Why don’t you go clean up while I cook dinner?”

Will looks down at himself, shrugs and goes upstairs to shower.

—

“Grilled bone fish with Molho à Campanha,” Hannibal declares as he brings out the main dish on a silver platter. It’s more cheerful than his usual macabre design. The silvery fish was abed of red, yellows, and whites, a salsa made of local ingredients.

Another beautiful tableaux is set on the unnecessarily large dining table. Despite Will’s vetos on the some of the more ornate items, Will couldn’t bring himself to deny any of Hannibal’s wants when it comes to the kitchen and, by extension, the dining room.

Unable to think of something original to say, Will echos a line from past, “This fish is delicious.”

Playing along, Hannibal replies, “Isn’t it?”

Another bite. “Are you comfortable Will?”

“I don’t think I’ve lived in a more comfortable house.” Will says but his slightly downcast eyes reveal a great sadness. He feels out of place with all this extravagance. It’s not him.

—

Seeing his fishing rods and tackle box by the door, Will states, “I’ll take these back to the boat.” Though he had every intention of not returning and planned sleeping on the boat that night.

Instead, Hannibal suggests, “Why don’t you take them upstairs to the bedroom to the right?”

Will blinks at this unexpected reply, “Uh-“

“If you don’t think it’s suitable you can always take them back to the boat. I just thought it’d be more convenient storing them in the house.”

Furrowing his brows, Will says, “I didn’t think fishing poles and lures were your … aesthetic.”

“This isn’t my house, Will. It’s ours.”

Hesitantly, Will goes up the stairs with his fishing gear.

—

As Will opened the door to the room on the right, he’s startled to see that Hannibal has decorated the room in imitation to his house in Wolf Trapp. A simple wooden brown desk set with a magnifying glass and fly fishing accessories. On the right, there are racks for his fishing rods, and even a rod laid on top of a curtain. Even a painting of birch trees hang on one of the walls. There was even a small full sized bed in the corner. Simple, plain. Utilitarian.

He places his rods in the rack and puts his tackle box down and sits at the lure desk. Will examines the accessories and touches the vice. He places a hook in the vise and begins to create a lure almost on instinct. His fingers move on their own to assemble the lure. He’s in the zone. Working more of feeling than with logic and reason. Before long a shape was taking form, but it isn’t a typical lure that resembled a colorful insect. It looks more mammalian, larger than typical lures too. Silver, black, and white with hints of blue beneath the black, a silvery iridescent tail; it looked rather like a white tailed mongoose.

It’s just missing something, Will thought to himself. Looking around at the various fly fishing components, there wasn’t anything that felt right until a glint from his own hand caught his eye. His silver wedding ring. He frowned. Technically he wasn’t divorced, but he didn’t plan on ever returning to Molly. The moment he walked out that door, it was over. But a part of him still lingered on the past, but the more he looked at the ring on his hand the more it felt like he was living a lie. And so, he took the ring off and secured it to the bottom of the lure.

It wasn’t a lure for mermaid. It was a lure for an apex predator.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up panting in the room that resembled his old house in Wolf Trapp. For a moment he thought he was there, so detailed was the imitation. But then he saw the lure and realized where he was. He had slept fitfully, dreaming dreams he had before. Garrett Jacob Hobbs always haunted him, saying only one word, _See,_ in varying degrees of question and certainty.

It was still dark out, the sun hasn’t risen yet. The nightmares in that room were ones he’d had before but the nightmares he had in the bed he shared with Hannibal felt like Hannibal’s dreams. He’d imagine himself as Hannibal, gutting himself. Falling with himself into a dark ocean.

Padding downstairs into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Hannibal on the couch. Was he asleep? But even as that question entered his mind, Will knew he was not. Was he ever? The man was truly inhuman. Passing him, Will entered the kitchen to make himself coffee. Thankfully the coffee machine was not the irritatingly complicated and not to mention pretentious contraption at Hannibal’s house in Baltimore.

Coffee in hand, Will walked over to the the living room where Hannibal laid. Hannibal’s eyes were closed Will knew he was awake. He sat down in an armchair nearby and sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

Finally, Will asks in a hushed early morning tone, “Why are you on the couch?”

A moment passes and Hannibal doesn’t stir. Without opening his eyes, Hannibal says, “Would you believe me if I said the bed felt empty without you?”

Will doesn’t, but considers its possibility. “We’ve both slept alone for so long, I’d think that the opposite would be true.”

Hannibal sits up slightly, immediately he noticed that Will’s wedding ring was gone, but he made no sign of acknowledging that except a slight pause before he says, “That the bed feels empty with you by my side? Is that how you feel Will?”

Will sighs, “There’s no denying the bond we share has gotten so close that there is only a blurred seam. A closeness that I can understand when I close my eyes - that you’re there right next to me. But to know that you’re actually right there when I close my eyes. It feels almost … blasphemous.”

“Blasphemous would suggest you think us a sin.”

“I think we’ve moved past about morality and God.”

“So you find it insulting.”

“I do.”

“But insulting to whom? Certainly not God.”

“To me.”

Hannibal looks at Will but doesn’t say anything. Giving him space to speak his mind.

“Should two people ever be so intertwined?” Will pauses, “I can’t help but feel that I’ve lost myself. That I’m living … like your pet. Submissive when I lay down by your side. Allowing you my most vulnerable moments, into my unconscious mind. Like a dog with its stomach upturned.”

“Since I’m also sleeping by _your_ side, would it not be in the same respect that I’m also showing you my most vulnerable side?”

Will raises an eyebrow, “I’m convinced you don’t sleep.”

“Will, I am only human.”

Looking away, Will says, “Sometimes I wonder…”

They sit in silence for a moment.

Will sighs, looking into the Tiffany teacup, “Why did you decorate that room like that?”

“I thought perhaps something familiar would anchor you in all this newness.”

“I thought you were my anchor,” Will huffed sarcastically.

“Clearly I am not enough.”

Will paused. Hannibal can always see right through him.

“Will, it’s plain to me when you are troubled. Just as it was plain to you that I was not asleep on this couch.”

A pause.

“It feels unequal.” Will states simply. “But it always had.”

“Do you think that I still want to kill you?”

“Not anymore but I don’t believe for a second that you aren’t done trying to manipulate me.”

“There was a time when I was angry at the thought that you wanted to cage me, ‘take away my freedom’. But even then, I didn’t want to kill you. I never did. In the end I proved my devotion to you the only way I knew how. I let you cage me.”

Will looks at Hannibal, he knows.

“Will, I would give you my freedom, my life even. I decorated that room like that for the simple reason that I want to please you. You are not my pet, you are my companion. My equal.”


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks pass but Will still does not sleep in the bedroom with Hannibal. The house is finally fully furnished. Most of the items were chosen by Hannibal but Hannibal had heeded Will’s wishes whenever he said, ‘no’. Will had never given much thought to decoration, even in his house in Wolf Trapp - he had left the previous’ owners furniture remain on the second floor. But Hannibal contended that they should choose the pieces together. After all, it was “ _our home_ ” Hannibal said.

There is no mention of what happened between them the last time they shared the bed and Will was beginning to wonder if it really was a dream. And it was a dream that he was having more frequently, but none as vivid as that night.

Will briefly wondered if Hannibal was having the same dreams and was as horny as he was. Who was he kidding? He knew Hannibal was.

—

Naked, arms and legs tangling, his cheek on his cock, Hannibal and Will were in similar positions of sucking each other off. Mostly laying on their sides, Hannibal had Will’s cock in his mouth and Will had Hannibal’s in his. But the lateral bobbing motions were getting uncomfortable, and with a calculated motion, Hannibal pulled Will’s pelvis upward and above him so that Will was on his knees and elbows.

With deeper access, Will thrusted downwards to Hannibal’s open mouth while trailing his tongue against the older man’s shaft. Hannibal tongued the tip of Will’s cock to the underside and continued downwards to lick and suck his balls. Will moaned softly. Continuing the journey, his tongue traced between Will’s perineum, pressing that soft flesh. He could hear Will gasp, certain that no one had the luxury of tasting this part of Will before. Biting lightly the edge of Will’s buttocks, Hannibal could see the entrancing opening that was Will’s. He pressed his tongue at the opening, circling its edges. Will tensed but did not pull away, the pleasure of the wetness near his asshole was indescribable, wrong and intoxicating. He couldn’t bring himself to stop now, he wanted more.

And Hannibal willingly obliged. Pressing his tongue inside Will, feeling the tightness around with his skillful tongue, he was finally eating Will. And he loved it. Inhaling deeply at Will’s opening and vulnerability, he tongued deeper. Enrapt in this new pleasure, Will moaned throatily into Hannibal’s cock, sucking with even more fervent desire.

“Ngghhh” Will incoherently moans.

Darting his tongue in and out of the tight hole, Hannibal brings up his hands to spread Will open even further, pushing his thighs and ass cheeks open. Licking his finger, he presses it inside, while his other hand fondles Will’s balls.

“Mmff” Will whimpers. It’s uncomfortable. He’s not sure he enjoys the intrusion and tries to pull away.

But Hannibal wasn’t a doctor for nothing, he knows the human anatomy well and it doesn’t take but a second for his finger to press at just the right spot.

“Nyahh~” Will cries, gasping. Trembling at the hidden pleasure that he was aware existed but never felt.

Hannibal’s deft fingers touch that spot again, thrusting and twisting. He could feel Will’s hole quivering, and inserts another finger. Scissoring and pulling him open, Will is writhing above him, his thighs are shaking. Hannibal inserts a third, the hole even tenser, tighter than before. Will lets out a moan more in pain than in pleasure at this added finger and tries to buck away.

Hannibal holds his hips still and captures Will’s cock with his mouth. Twisting and flexing his fingers in his tight hole at the same time. Will is caught in a mix of pain and pleasure, the delight of his cock being sucked, the unknown pleasure of his prostate being touched, and the pain of feeling like his being forced open. Unable to focus on sucking anymore, Will lifts his head and gasps. His hips buck as if trying to get away but also thrusting down to Hannibal’s glorious mouth, those same movements also press his asshole deeper onto Hannibal’s penetrating fingers.

Pain, pleasure, exposure, the pressure in his ass, the warmness on his cock, Will pants, “Can’t - I’m going to-“ Hannibal doesn’t pull away his mouth or fingers and feels Will shudder and explode into his mouth. Unable to hold himself up for much longer, Will’s knees sink and he attempts to roll off Hannibal, but Hannibal locks his arms around his legs, pulls his ass close to his face, and tongues inside his quivering hole and spits Will’s cum into it.

He rolls Will off him and onto his back and spread his legs, exposing his soaking wet hole. Lying there, brown curls mussed, blue eyes glazed, his lips red and swollen, arms helpless, his pale chest covered in a sheen of bodily juices and sweat, cock semi-hard, his legs spread wide and asshole twitching, Hannibal could not help himself.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Hannibal says.

Will didn’t have time to be shocked to hear Hannibal say an expletive for the first time, for the older man pressed his achingly hard cock into his wet, trembling opening. The pain, the warmth, the closeness of Hannibal inside of him, Will can hardly breathe. Will groaned and made a sound much like he did when Hannibal stuck that knife in his stomach years ago.

And for the first time, Hannibal has no trains of those other than the one of his cock and the man he so longed for. The years he had waited for this, the tightness of Will surrounding his sensitive organ, the taste of Will on his lips, the disheveled man below him and the knowledge that he was the one who put him in that state was overwhelming. He holds Will close, embracing him tightly, kissing his bewildered lips sloppily. As a man who prided himself on control, Hannibal had none then, and managed only ta few thrusts before he comes. Shuddering deep into Will.

“Fuck,” Hannibal cursed again, pulled out, spent, and laid down next to Will. Pulling the younger man into his arms and kissing his neck and face, murmuring, “I love you Will”. Will did not return the fervent post-coital kisses, and instead looked upwards at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. Panting and equally spent.

He laid there for a moment, unthinking, his body still reeling from the ecstasy of sex with Hannibal. But as the feelings settled, he started to feel empty - despite being filled with Hannibal’s come. There was nothing left for him to give. Nothing else that was really his. He had fallen into the darkness of the devil and given him all of himself. Who was he really anymore? He felt more alone than ever. Will felt an overwhelming sense of sadness and though there were tears in his eyes he didn’t cry. He was numb except for dreading the loss of numbness.

Instead, he gingerly got up and wordlessly goes into the shower. Leaving Hannibal terribly confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal is distressed but he wears his mask well. He wonders if even Will can tell. He hopes that he can. So long he had waited for Will and finally being able to touch him, really touch him, and it was pleasure beyond measure. Was it going to be like the first time they came together? Neither acknowledging what had happened? Hannibal didn’t push Will that first time because he wanted Will to come to him on his own.

And yet, didn’t Will take off his wedding ring on his own? Surely that meant something. Hannibal hadn’t ventured into Will’s room, wanting to give him a sense of privacy so he had yet to see the mongoose lure that was so obviously a proposal. Though not even Will realizes it himself.

After they had sex, Will didn’t return to bed but instead went into his fishing room. Hannibal was the never the type to force Will to any sort of conversation but as he stood there in the shower, he felt himself lose his sense of decorum.

Hair still wet, he goes to Will’s room and knocks. “Will?” no answer. He wasn’t about to give up that easily, he knocks again, “Will, please, can we speak?”

He hears something shuffle and the door opens, Will looks terribly sad, depressed, and says softly, “Hannibal,” not quite looking into his eyes, “I’m tired, let’s not tonight.”

“Will, wait, tell me what’s on your mind. What’s wrong?”

Will sighs, and finally looks into Hannibal’s eyes. He kisses Hannibal tenderly on the lips and says, “Good night Doctor Lecter,” and shuts the door.

Hannibal had once said that Will never ceases to surprise him but this was not the kind of surprise he had in mind. It was true that Will had been distant lately but was it not Will who crawled into his bed that night? Was it not Will who returned his embrace and allowed himself to be undressed? What more does he have to give to make Will feel secure?

He did not want to go back to being _Doctor Lecter._

—

Hannibal enters the island’s only dog shelter and sees a row of condemned dogs. At first, he sees a small brown puppy, sweet and gentle, but that was too easy. Will likes broken things. He stops a shelter employee and asks, “Tell me, which one has been here the longest.”

The man smiles a hopeful smile and leads Hannibal towards a cage near the back, “This boy has been here longer than I have. He’s really sweet but he has problems with children and,” the man hesitates, “some men.” He tries quickly to backpedal, “But he’s fine with me,” and moves a hand to the gate and the dog limps forward, “He’s a good boy but he just has some trust issues. He’s a bit older, we think around 7 or 8. And he’s missing a leg. Not many people want an old disabled. dog.”

Hannibal observes the timid and broken dog. He kneels down and the dog retreats, but he holds out his hand patiently. The dog sniffs Hannibal’s hand. It was a medium sized brown dog, 40lbs, with a spot of white underside its chin and on its 3 paws.

“He likes you!” The employee says excitedly.

—

When Hannibal returns home, he can see Will aboard the sailboat, playing with its sails. Will had taken to spending most of his days on the boat but he never leaves the dock. Hannibal wonders if he’s afraid as he is to leave the other.

Like a dog to a dog whistle, it’s as if Will’s ears are finely tuned to the sounds of a nearby canine. Popping his head up from behind the boat’s brow much like a dog’s ears perk at distant noise, Will sees Hannibal holding the dog immediately. Descending quickly, Will comes up to Hannibal smiling broadly.

“You got a dog?” Will asks happily as he approaches.

Hannibal corrects him, “ _We_ got a dog.”

Despite the man saying that the dog had issues with men, the dog seemed eager to see Will approaching, tail wagging furiously, much more excited than when he first met Hannibal. And Will was just as excited, if Will had a tail it’d be wagging furiously.

Hannibal held the dog as Will greeted him, rubbing its head and speaking with his dog voice, “Hey buddy, look at you, aren’t you handsome? Oh, yes, yes, you are! Who’s a good boy? Oof! You smell! We gotta give you a bath don’t we?” Will gives the dog a kiss on the head and looks up at Hannibal. Hannibal has the look of a jealous man.

Feeling playful, Will ruffles Hannibal’s hair and says flirtatiously, “You’re a good boy too.” He leans in close and whispers, “Handsome too,” and kisses his cheek. If Hannibal had a tail, he’d be wagging it furiously.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal prepared dinner for Will and himself, but Will prepared dinner for the new dog. Will was the type to spend a fortune on the finest cuts and creating the best meal for his dogs while he spend the scantest amount of time and money for his own meals. While his dog ate Kobe and Cavier, Will would eat Cup Noodles. Hannibal smirked at that image.

Fortunately for Will, Hannibal produced yet another luxurious meal for him. As the pair ate together, their new pet eating by their feet, Hannibal ventured, “What shall we call him?”

Will played with his food a moment before saying, “I was thinking Fred.”

Furrowing his brows just the slightest, Hannibal asked, “Surely not in homage to Ms. Lounds?”

“No, more like Frederick.”

“Because he’s obsequious?”

“Because he’s small and brown and missing a few parts.”

“A rather appropriate name then. Fred it is.” and Hannibal raises a glass to toast the new name.

—

After dinner Will was eager to take Fred back to his room but he saw that Hannibal had laid a dog bed in his, _their,_ room and the dog was already content and asleep in its new home. As Will stood by the doorway, at an impasse as to where he’d sleep that night, Hannibal, already in bed, said to Will, “If you want to sleep in the same room as the dog, then this is the room.”

And with a deep breath of determination, Will went to Hannibal’s side. Hannibal flinging the covers back as Will approached, and allowing him to tuck himself beside him. For a moment Will stared at the ceiling, then with a deep breath, Will turns and lays his head on Hannibal’s bare chest.

And with that, Hannibal laid his book aside and drew his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. Without saying a word, feeling only the embrace of each other, the pair laid there.

“I feel as if I’m no longer myself. That I’ve become you or rather, I’ve become a part of you. Possessed by you. Owned by you.”

“Is that such a bad thing? You are mine and I am yours.”

“Are you really though?” Will questions. “I admit, the thought of sleeping with another man troubled me. But I won’t bore you with such mundane problems as to where I lie on the Kinsey scale. Can’t agonize over something as pedestrian as sexuality and Freud once you’ve pushed aside ethics for the aesthetics of murder. No,” Will pauses, “I was more troubled with the idea of sleeping with _you_.”

“That if you were to give your body, fully, after you’ve already given me your life, that there was nothing else left of yourself?”

Will nods.

“Had it not occurred to you that you are inside me just as I am inside you? Your sense of self will never be lost, Will. Not as long as you are with me. Because I know who you are. I see you. Just as you know me and see me.”

“I’m … doing so many things I’ve never done before … with you. I wonder if those ideas are mine or yours.”

“Just as I’ve changed you, you have changed me. It should be evident to you that I too am doing things I’ve never done before. And felt things I never have before with you, for you.”

Will looks skeptical. _God, Will could be so obtuse sometimes_ , Hannibal thought to himself.

“I am not a jealous man Will. I’ve never killed anyone but for my own curiosity and pleasure. That was until I met you. I didn’t want anyone but me close to you. And even after we killed Dolarhyde together, I knew you wanted to push us over the bluff. And I let you. If that was how you wanted me, then my body was yours. And it still is. I could’ve been happy the way we were, not touching. But we did. And now that’s all I can think about. Touching you again. It is out of love that I do these things, not to manipulate you. Will, I love you. ”

Will was stunned, it was so clear but it was so hard to believe. To see. For so many years he was convinced that the only words out of Hannibal’s mouth were that of manipulation. And he was worried that the sex was just another level of manipulation. But maybe, it was, except, that he was the one being manipulative.

“I admit, I was … curious too. I wondered if the collision of our bodies would be not dissimilar to another Becoming. The duality of our souls and our metaphysical connection. I can’t deny it. You have … touched me in ways that I didn’t know existed. Felt an unknown pleasure … with your embrace and with the rapture of taking a life.”

“Is that what you ache for?”

Will did not ask for which pleasure Hannibal he was referring, for both the answer was: “Yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

For all the medical expertise and knowledge Hannibal possesses, there was one thing that Hannibal and Will had to visit another doctor for. And that was to get Fred micro-chipped.

As they waited in the pet hospital waiting room, a tired but pretty young vet tech apologized for the long delay. When the balding, veterinarian finally showed, he reeked of alcohol and was a little too touchy with the young vet tech. Without a word to Hannibal or Will, he demanded that the nurse muzzle their dog despite the tech saying that the dog was well-behaved.

Observing this, Hannibal and Will were led into an examination room and watched as the gruff veterinarian grab Fred by the scruff of his neck and plunged the needle in. Reactively, the dog growled and so did Will.

At the sound the vet merely chided, “Knew this one had to be muzzled, bad dog.”

“That was rude doctor,” Will said viciously. Quickly gathering Fred into his arms, he soothed the dog while shooting daggers at the man.

The man retorted, “Take it or leave it. Only vet in town.” And left the examination room.

Will turns to Hannibal with a look that said: _Oh, he’s got to go._

—

Later that evening, as Will and Hannibal waited in the darkness of a sloppy home, a drunken man stumbles in around 2AM. The slovenly vet immediately goes to his kitchen and eats some old take-out while guzzling down another beer.

Will approaches from out of the darkness, he’s dressed in one of Hannibal’s clear murder suits.

“Hello _doctor,”_ Will says with equal parts revulsion and derision.

As Hannibal approaches from behind, it takes a moment for the vet’s eyes to focus and recognize Will, squinting he says, “You - you look familiar… the homosexuals this morning and your lame dog.”

“Impressive that he’s still rude despite the danger he’s in,” Hannibal observes from behind the man, stepping forward and stabs him, severing his C4 vertebrae, paralyzing the man.

As the man sinks to the floor, opens his mouth to scream, Will steps forward, as if part of a choreographed dance, wrenches his mouth open, and ripping and cutting his tongue out. He then drags the man and props him up again the kitchen wall and watches him gurgle, bleeding out.

“A man like you deserves to be fed to the dogs.” Will says, his face inches from the man strangling on his own bleeding tongue. “I wonder what part should we carve first?” his knife superficially cutting the man’s abdomen, bleeding him out.

Hannibal watches from a distance, his eyes filled with glee and excitement. He doesn’t want to interrupt Will’s reckoning. His justice.

Suddenly Will stands and shudders. He takes a deep breath, as if soaking in the violence and power, rolling his head. Before his Becoming, he would not have dared any of this. Now he realized he could do anything. Anything. Anything. He turns to Hannibal, bloody knife in hand, eyes electric, he presses himself up against Hannibal, both of them in their vinyl suits. The knife is pressed between them, as if Will were to slice Hannibal’s neck.

Seductively, with unwavering eye contact, Will asks huskily, “What do you think doctor? What part of the meat should I carve up first?”

Breathing into Will’s mouth and inhaling his breath, Hannibal answers lowly, “It’d be poetic if a limb were to go.”

And with that, all reason lost, Will drops the knife with a clatter and fervently wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Tongues wrestling in each other’s mouth as a contrast to the still-twitching disembodied one at their feet. Pressing himself even closer to Hannibal, his cock swollen and hard against the vinyl, Will almost ruts against Hannibal. But there is too many layers between them. Likewise Hannibal’s scrabbling hands, only able to feel the heat but nothing else behind his gloved hands felt unsatisfied.

Breaking from the kiss, Will gasps and starts to pull Hannibal’s clear murder suit off and says urgently, gasping, “Oh god, Hannibal, I need you.. inside me.. now!” Only partially pulling the vinyl off before kissing the older man again.

For all his murders, Hannibal had never felt sexually aroused, the closest was the aftermath of Dolarhyde, when they clung to each other, but this was something completely different. The need was unbearable. And for all his careful planning he could not think of what evidence they were undoubtably going to leave.

With his knife, he quickly cut the vinyl off and rips open WIll’s shirt beneath. Similarly, with the same feverish desperation, Will pulls Hannibal’s suit off and unbuckles his pants. Pulling himself free of all garments, Will steps out of his pooled clothes, mingling with the vet’s own pooling blood at his feet. Hannibal’s own vinyl suit was partially pulled down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants and taking Hannibal’s length in his hands, he kisses Hannibal again, sucking on his tongue. They groan.  
  
Gasping, Will breaks off the kiss and turns. Naked, legs spread, and places his hands on the kitchen counter.

“Hannibal, please now,” he moans.

Licking his now ungloved fingers, he presses a finger into Will from behind, attempting to stretch him out. But Will was far beyond for that now. Too heady and cloying for that, “No time for romance,” he demands, “I want your cock.”

Equally delirious and lost in the moment, Hannibal spits into his hand and rubs it on his cock. All too eager to oblige, he presses himself into Will’s too tight hole.

“Uhhh-ahh…” Will gasps and moans. Bucking his hips forward from the sudden intrusion. Too rough, too dry, too hard, the sudden fullness and pressure felt like he was being pulled apart. But fuck if it didn’t feel good. He arched his back more, spreading himself wider, and pressed himself back onto Hannibal’s delicious cock. 

As Hannibal thrusts into him with the unrestraint of teenagers mating, Will looks over to see the dying man’s eyes. They were watching in horror, disgust and lust. Despite being paralyzed and losing blood, Will could see that there was a small tent forming in his pants. Feeling those eyes on him turns Will on even more. He grins and pushes back his hips with even more force, grinding into Hannibal and moaning wantonly.

Hannibal grips Will with one hand on his shoulder and another on his hips, pounding into him, focusing only on the man he’s touching, but aware that this whole deadly scene is making Will incredibly slutty - completely letting go of all his inhibitions. He leans forward and kisses Will on the shoulder, the neck, his cheek. Will turning his head slightly to allow their lips to touch, but it was too difficult for a full kiss in that position.

Desiring that kiss, Hannibal pulls out leaving Will with a slight whimper of desire, and flips him around, hoisting him onto the countertop. Realigning himself, he plunges into the brunette again.

“Ahhh!” Will moans at the forceful re-entry. Hannibal captures Will’s open mouth and kisses him deeply. Squirming and holding tightly onto Hannibal Will allows himself to be fully taken and lost in the lust. He edges himself closer, feeling himself be penetrated deeper, totally fulfilled, complete. He looks at Hannibal, shirt unbuttoned, vinyl suit stripped to his waist, those brown eyes looking at him tinted in red lust, the both of the feeling exactly the same at that moment. That tips him over the edge, “Ha- Ha- I’m going to cum!”

Will grabs Hannibal by the neck and licks his lips, shuddering into his embrace, a moment later, he feels Hannibal throb and grow larger and then shoot into him, shuddering. The two men hold each other for a moment, their foreheads touching, before Hannibal pulls Will into another deep kiss and pulls out of him. Cum dripping down between his legs.

Their evidence was everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

4 months later

Will and Hannibal’s first kill on their new island home in Bonaire had left a void for a certain profession. Always a soft spot for animals, Will had begun pestering Hannibal to fill that void. After all those years of mind games, Will was not above using some of those tactics to get what he wanted. At first he attempted to withdraw sex but it was soon revealed that Will was as much victim to his parts below the waist as Hannibal was. So that didn’t work. For a moment he considered getting close to the pretty young vet tech in attempt to goad Hannibal. But he quickly dispelled that notion, for a jealous Hannibal never ends well. Will’s current strategy was to praise veterinarians.

“There’s something so praise-worthy for a man who cares for lesser beings. Don’t you think?” Will asks, tilting his head so that his eye peered over his sunglasses as he took a sip of his Pineapple Daiquiri complete with a yellow paper umbrella.

“I agree,” Hannibal says noncommittally, taking a sip of his own pink watermelon margarita.

The two men were on a beach, lounging in a cabana watching their dogs play. When they had chopped up and cooked the former veterinarian and taken the meat to the local shelter to feed the dogs, Will had brought home another condemned dog. Now there were two.

With a sudden yelp a dog crashes into Will’s lap, apparently badly missing the frisbee that gently floats down landing 3 yards away. Unabashed, the dog looks happily up at Will, tongue lolling out, licks his face and bounds away after the frisbee. The silliness of Will covered in a fruity cocktail makes the two men burst out laughing. Will shakes his head, sunglasses falling off, trying to splatter some of the cocktail from his hair onto Hannibal.

“Oh my, I am so, so sorry!” a familiar female voice says as Will is trouncing around like a dog, “Joe? Tomas?”

Will and Hannibal turn to see the familiar curvy woman, dressed in a one piece swimsuit with a sarong around her waist. “Are you alright?” She asks concerned with a comically large hat.

Will chuckles, “Tiffany! Yes, we’re fine. Was that your dog?”

“Yes, he’s not the most agile.. Oh my, did he knock your drink over? I am so sorry. Let me get you something to clean up with,” she says.

“It’s fine,” Will stops her, “Really, I’ll just go take a dip in the ocean.”

But by that time Hannibal is already wiping some of the cocktail off of Will with a towel.

“Oh, Tomas is so sweet to you! I need to find a man like that,” she shakes her head. “Did you bring your dogs here too?”

Will nods and points, “That black one and the 3 legged one over there are ours.”

“They are so cute! Hopefully you got all your dogs vaccinations recently since we no longer have a vet on the island.”

“Hopefully that position won’t be vacant for long,” Will replies looking at Hannibal.

“And hopefully with someone better,” Tiffany adds.

Will and Hannibal give her a look.

“Oh, I know we shouldn’t talk about those who can’t speak for themselves, but he really wasn’t good was he? They say that he just up and left the island though no one has any records of him taking any ship out. But, honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if that man just got drunk and fell into the sea. Which really doesn’t bother me except for the fact that I’ll have to take a boat to the next island over just to get heart-worm medication.”

“Is that what the police think?” Will asks.

“Probably, the man was in the drunk tank at least once a month.”

“Maybe he passed out in one of the kennels and the dogs ate him.” Will suggests.

Hannibal looks curiously at Will. But instead of recoiling from such brutal idea, Tiffany laughs heartily, “Oh, you have quite the imagination Joe! Wouldn’t that be a taste of his own medicine? You wouldn’t be an author by any chance would you? I realized I never asked your professions.”

Before Will could deny it, Hannibal interjects, “Why, yes, yes he is. Joe certainly does have a remarkable mind. He’s able to take on anyone’s point of view.”

“Amazing! I studied literature in college myself. What kind of books do you write? Fiction, non-fiction?”

Hannibal looks at Will eagerly and Will shoots him a glare before answering, “Uh, fiction. Mostly about murders and serial killers…”

“Ohhh!! My favorite genre! You must let me read some of your work! Actually, we have a rather active murder mystery book club. Oh, don’t worry, I wouldn’t subject you to that. But I would love to feature one of your books at our next meeting.”

“I… it’s still a work in progress.”

“That’s no problem! But promise me that I’ll be the first to know once you’re done?”

Will hesitantly nods.

“Fantastic!” At that moment a waiter passes them by, “Oh!” Tiffany waves him down, “Please let me buy you another drink, what were you having? Pina colada?”

“It’s quite alright, I-“

Ignoring Will, she says, “Please another Pina Colada for this gentlemen. Anything for you Tomas? On me, my apologies for my clumsy dog.”

Hannibal smiles, “Apologies not necessary, no drink for now,” and holds up his own margarita.

Tiffany pays for the drinks and says, “Ah, I must get going now, again, I’m sorry about my dog. And please keep me posted about your book!” and shuffles off.

Glaring at Hannibal with a look that said, _What did you get me into?_

Hannibal smiles and takes another sip of his pink watermelon margarita.

—

Will is staring at his laptop, there is a blank document pulled up and nothing written. Hannibal had wanted to get him a typewriter but Will exasperatedly told him that he’d already descended into murder and there was no need for an homage to The Shining lest Hannibal wanted Will to chase him around with an axe.

A murder mystery? How dull, but that was what he knew best. He wondered what life would’ve been like if he had continued to work with the FBI and with Hannibal. Will closed his eyes, FWUM FWUM - knock, knock. Will had not been closing the door to that room as of late and his eyes fluttered open to see Hannibal politely waiting to be invited in.

Will gestures for Hannibal to enter and leans forward on his desk with his head in his hands.

“Even without a typewriter, the words, ‘redrum’ keep coming to mind.”

Hannibal hasn’t been in this room yet, at least not properly. He looks around inquisitively seeing what alternations Will had made. Not much.

“In that case, that would make you the intended victim.” Hannibal stops to examine Will’s fly fishing lure display case. All are beautiful and colorful, insect like, one even resembling a bird with peacock feathers, but there is one which colors are more muted - with Will’s wedding ring. It is not lost on Hannibal that it looks like a mongoose. And that the lure is more like a proposal than bait.

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

“Well,” turning to face Will, smiling, “why don’t we let this boy play and go out tonight?”

“Out?” _Didn’t we have enough social interaction at the beach yesterday_ , Will thought to himself.

“As much as I love cooking for you, I do feel that it is time we experience some of the local cuisine and culture.”

Will thought it over, “We have been a bit isolated… okay. Let’s go out tonight.”

Hannibal smiles, walks over and kisses Will on the lips. “Let’s get changed.” Will stands up to follow him. As Hannibal walks past the lure display case, he pauses, pointing to the mongoose lure, he asks offhandedly, “What are you trying to catch with this lure?” 

Will blinks incomprehensibly.


	12. Chapter 12

_I really need to start paying more attention when Hannibal is shopping_ , Will thinks to himself. Although he knows full well he was there when Hannibal bought the outfit, Hannibal hardly goes anywhere without Will, but he didn’t notice the purchase. He didn’t think that he looked bad, but these were definitely not things he would ever buy for himself.

Will was dressed in a pale pink linen suit except with long pants, it came with matching dress shorts. _Shorts!_ The shirt inside was white with watercolor pink and green tropical designs. Completing the look with an emerald belt and velvet emerald shoes. He had trimmed his beard but he refused to style his hair, let the curls fall where they may!

“You look ravishing,” Hannibal said lustfully. He was dressed in a pale blue pinstriped linen suit with a soft blue patterned shirt with a tropical pink and green tie that matched Will’s shirt. Finishing the outfit with a white leather belt and white leather oxfords.

For a moment Will wanted to complain that this really wasn’t his style, but after seeing how pleased Hannibal looked with him, he just nodded. Hannibal walked over to him, taking nourishment at his sight and, with graceful fingers, unbuttons the top 4 buttons of Will’s shirt. Taking a step back to observe, Hannibal swallows, and says, “Your chariot awaits.” 

—

Will looks back as Hannibal hands the keys of the Mercedes Cabriolet to the valet. That car was too extravagant for Will’s tastes but given that Hannibal previously had a Bentley and had already compromised on the home and dog, Will had acquiesced with the Mercedes. Though Will did not fail to notice how Hannibal’s eyes looked dolefully at the Lamborghini SUV as they were making their purchase.

They were at the island’s only fine dining restaurant and were led into a beautiful open air dining room with a retractable roof. The moon shone brightly in the sky that night. It was the kind of restaurant where all the meals were pre-fixe and Hannibal did not hesitate to order the wine pairing accompaniment.

With each passing course, Will could feel himself get more and more tipsy which made each course more and more delicious. Somehow Hannibal still seemed to remain composed.

“Inhuman,” Will thought aloud.

“Are you referring to me Will?” Hannibal asked with a grin.

Clearly heard, Will makes no attempts to backpedal, “Remember my trial when the prosector said I was a super-villain?”

“I remember a distinct feeling of pride at that comment.”

“Well if I’m a super-villain then you’re definitely inhuman.”

“In what ways?”

“For one, I swear you don’t sleep. Two, that sense of smell. Three, how are you not drunk? Four, your drawings. Five, how can you be a doctor, fine arts curator, culinary master, psychiatrist, serial killer-, uh, ahem,” Will swallows and takes a sip of his wine.

Hannibal decides to let Will sweat for a moment before saying, “Don’t worry Will, no one cares that you’re dining with an inhuman serial killer.” and takes a bite of the poached halibut with black truffle barigoule with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

—

Contrasting their Michelin starred fine dining experience, Hannibal takes Will to a casual rooftop bar brimming with locals and tourists alike. Leaning back with his elbows on the railing, legs crossed at the ankles, whiskey in hand, Will looks up at the moonlit sky and takes a deep breath. He smiles. Hannibal is standing close, hovering over Will but not quite touching him.

“What did you think of dinner Will?”

Looking in his eyes, their faces inches from one another, Will replies, “It was delicious. But I still prefer the meals you cook.”

Hannibal smiles, brimming with pride, “I do have a secret ingredient or two that conventional chefs do not.”

Will teases, “Is it love?”

“Only when you’re eating.”

“Is it? I could’ve sworn it was-“

“Hey! Joe! Joe!” the blonde proprietor of Mermaid’s Lure hugged Will before he could react. He was dressed ostentatiously with a green suit with tropical prints and a contrasting magenta floral tie.

“Wow, you look fantastic. I could hardly recognize you without your tackle box.” He turns, seeing Hannibal in his equally handsome suit he attempts to greet Hannibal with a hug but Hannibal holds out his hand before he can, “Nice to meet you. I’m Lucas.”

“Tomas,” Hannibal replies.

Taking a moment to appreciate the chic suits that the two men were wearing, eyes lingering on Will, Lucas continues jovially, “Well, you guys look great! Are you celebrating something tonight?”

“We just finished dinner at De Librije.” Will explains.

“Fancy! Just the two of you?”

Will nods.

“Sounds like a date, I'm jealous,” he teases, but before Will or Hannibal could confirm or deny that, Lucas continues, “So how do you two know each other?”

Attuned to Hannibal’s every emotion, Will could tell the older man was getting jealous, and put a hand on his arm in reassurance and says, “We live together.” And in an attempt to change the subject, he adds, “Lucas owns the local bait and tackle shop and some of the fishing cruises.”

“Mermaid’s Lure,” Lucas says with a mock flourish of his hand. “And what do you guys do? Joe has actually never told me what he does for a living.”

“I was a doctor.” Hannibal states simply.

“Of medicine or of academia?”

“Both actually,” Hannibal replies.

“And of psychiatry, too,” Will adds. He muses for a moment, and says, “Though I am hoping he’ll pick up medicine again…” and takes another sip of his whiskey.

—

“We’re home,” Hannibal’s says gently.

Will had dozed off in the car ride home, much like the time he had fallen asleep on their way to Minnesota. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?”

“A full belly and a couple of drinks will do that to anyone.”

“That and contentment.” Will adds sleepily.

As they enter the house, their two dogs, Fred and Annie, eagerly greeted their return. Bounding up and licking Will who had first entered. A bit drunk, Will bends to pet the dogs but wobbles a bit and falls against Hannibal’s legs. Getting up, he grabs the leash and starts to clip the dogs and says, “Ok, who needs to outside? Huh?”

“Will, why don’t you go upstairs and rest and I’ll take them out?”

Skeptical, Will says with heavy eyelids, “No, it’s ok, I can take them out.”

“Will, they’re my dogs too. I’ll make sure to clean up after them. Trust me.”

Blinking slowly, he shrugs and says, “Alright, but don’t kill anyone without me~”

Will kisses sloppily and attempts seduction, “I’ll be waiting in bed.”

—

Of course, by the time Hannibal returns from walking the dogs, Will is dead asleep in bed. Already showered and in his sleepwear. His head is turned to the right, neck exposed, with one hand on the pillow and the other on his chest.

Hannibal cleans up and puts on his pajama pants and gets into bed with Will. Almost instinctively, Will turns and snuggles up to Hannibal. He lays his head on the older man’s bare chest. Hannibal wraps an arm around the brunette and pulls him close, content, full, he falls asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was basing Will's outfit on this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/371124825523424922/
> 
> Their car: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/461056080587007050/
> 
> De Librije is an actual Michelin starred restuarant, just not in Bonaire.


	13. Chapter 13

Sensing a bright sunlight, Will furrows his brows, then notices that he’s sleeping on a rather hard and slightly bristlier surface than his silken pillow.

“Good morning, Will.”

A bit embarrassed from sleeping in that position, it’s the first time he’s woken up with his head on Hannibal’s chest, Will gets up, turns away from Hannibal, and stretches, rolling his neck from side to side and asks, “What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.”

“Damn. How long have you been up?”

“For a few hours now.”

Will looks at him, perplexed, “Why didn’t you get up?”

Without shame or reticence, Hannibal says with face full of adoration, “I’ll confess, it is pleasant to look at you asleep.” Hannibal leans forward, places a gentle hand on Will’s cheek, stroking the stubble with his thumb, and kisses him, “You’re quite beautiful Will.”

Will could feel his face getting hot, and then, there was a soft whimpering at the foot of their bed. “Oh god, the dogs! They must be dying to go to the bathroom after we slept in so long.” Quickly getting out of bed.

 _Saved by the bell,_ Will thought.

With a small smile, Hannibal watches Will leap out of bed. It doesn’t bother him that the other man was all too eager to disengage from him. Despite Will’s lustful body and propensity for a violent touch, the man was timid and fearful of tender love. Perhaps they had played too long that way, but now Hannibal fully intends to change that.

—

Will and Hannibal walked along the shoreline, with Will holding both leashes and Hannibal was holding the dogs' filled poop bags for later disposal. Seeing Hannibal pick up the dog’s poop and holding those bags was an image that Will thought he’d never see. And it put him in a really, really good mood. He didn’t even realize the huge smile on his face as he strolled with Hannibal and the dogs.

“I feel guilty,” Will says, breaking their silence.

“Why?” Hannibal asks, surely it’s not because of the lives that have extinguished at their hands.

“I’m living here at a luxurious beach house, fed delicious meals by the man I love, with a little pack of dogs, fishing whenever I want, unrestrained and allowed to express my true nature, I don’t know if I deserve to be so happy.”

Hannibal had stopped a few steps back while Will rattled on. He had an expression that Will had never seen on the other man’s face before. It was similar to how Hannibal looked after the Tobias Budge incident, but even more so.

What did he say? Will thought. “Hannibal? What is -“

Hannibal drops the poop bags, and roughly, fervently, embraces him. “Oof!” Will let out at the sudden impact.

Murmuring into Will’s neck, Hannibal enquired softly, “The man you…?”

“Love?” Will queried nonchalantly.

“You realize you’ve never said that before.”

“Haven’t I?" Will asks lightly, one hand wrapped around the tugging leashes, "I just assumed you knew, like how you know everything about me before I even do.”

“Still, it’s nice to hear.”

Pushing Hannibal back a little so that Will could look into his eyes, he says, “Hannibal, I love you.”

And with that, Hannibal kisses Will with an intensity of an exploding star, the kind of kiss that ends a movie.

“How I’ve longed to hear those words.” Hannibal breathes into Will’s mouth, “Will, I love you. I love you so much,” and hugs him tight.

—

Arriving back at the house, after putting away the leashes, refilling the dogs water bowls, and washing their hands, Hannibal makes his move when Will goes upstairs to change. Upon entering their bedroom, Hannibal hooks an arm around Will’s waist and gently throws him onto the bed. Instead of the usual ferocity of their kisses, Hannibal tenderly touches Will’s face, his thumb rubbing the scar on his forehead, and kisses him slowly.

It felt as if time had stopped and the only thing that existed was the fire of their roiling tongues. When Hannibal finally broke their kiss, they both were breathing heavily, panting, looking into each other’s eyes. Undressing each other, mouths connecting in-between the fabric, they laid naked in each other’s arms.

Hovering over Will, Hannibal licked and sucked all his favorite parts. Mostly the scars that was all a part of Will’s Becoming. A gentle brush of lips on the forehead, then the cheek, following down to Will’s clavicle, then the shoulder, the deltoid, then lower to his abdomen, lingering longest there - his first mark on Will. Moving downwards, he licked the edges of the brunette’s inner thigh, not yet touching the other man’s cock already strained and dripping with precum - much like his own.

“Hannibal… stop teasing me…” Will whined.

Stopping and looking up, Hannibal could not help but think how beautiful this writhing blue-eyed man looked before him, and said, “I want to take my time this time.”

With a moue of discontent and a slight huff, Will allowed Hannibal to continue his gentle exploration of his body.

Finally, Hannibal places a mouth around Will’s quivering cock, sucking and going down his full length. Will gasps, and looks down at him, watching how the silver of his hair hangs just about his eyes, how the hollowing of his mouth accentuates those cheekbones that could cut glass, and the passion behind those maroon eyes.

It filled Will with desire, his cock hardened, and he licked his lips lasciviously. Without letting go of Will with his mouth, Hannibal reached an arm upwards and put two fingers inside of Will’s wanton mouth. Receptively, Will sucks on the older man’s fingers and then gently gnaws on them, they both moan throatily as he did so.

Withdrawing his fingers from Will’s mouth, the saliva trailing on red lips, the silver-haired man presses them inside Will’s bottom hole. The brunette’s cock still deep inside his mouth, he could feel the other man’s dick twitch when his fingers enter. Twisting and turning to touch that secret spot.

Gripping the sheets with one hand and biting down on a knuckle from his other, Will tries to suppress a moan.

“Nghmmmm,” a strangled cry comes out.

Curious of the sound, Hannibal releases the younger man’s cock with a pop, and raises himself slightly to see what was going on, leaving his fingers still twisting and turning, penetrating. A sight he plans to fresco in his mind forever, a room that only the two of them will ever enter. Will’s dark curls askew across his face, face turned to the left, left knuckle between his shiny white teeth, the muscles and veins of his neck exposed and taut, his right arm gripping the ivory silk sheets beneath him, the shine of the silk illuminating Will’s pale skin, making it look as if he were writhing on a bed of mercury. His legs splayed open, swollen and wet cock lying against on his stomach, the tip pointing towards his scar, the tender hole pleasured by Hannibal’s long delicate fingers.

Hannibal pulls his fingers out and Will lets out a whimper. The older man turns and sits with his back against the headboard, pulling out a drawer and grabbing something inside.

Frowning at this sudden lack of touch, Will turns on a propped arm to see why.

With a tube of lube in one hand, Hannibal slathers himself and begins to stroke his gorgeous length.

“Come here Will,” he says softly, “Sit on me. Enter how you please, you’re the one in control now.”

Smirking, Hannibal always has a way with words, Will thinks, and places himself in the other man’s lap. With one hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and another trying to hold the older man’s cock steady, his whole body quivers. He’s struggling to hold his position and his muscles naturally tighten and clench.

Noticing Will’s difficulty, Hannibal his hands on Will’s underside, holding and steadying his legs while spreading him open. Trembling slightly less, Will lowers himself so that his entrance touched the head of Hannibal’s cock. He’s tight again so he rubs Hannibal’s lubed cock against his clenched hole in an effort to loosen himself up, not quite penetrating, but very stimulating.

Hannibal sucks air in sharply.

Will whimpers, “Nnnghhmm.”

Feeling himself loosening, holding Hannibal’s length steady, he sits back a little, only allowing the tip inside, he pulls out, then sits back down again, slightly deeper past the head, pulls up, then sits back again, trying to ease Hannibal in.

“You’re so tight,” Hannibal says thickly.

Finally, with a sharp inhale of air, Will sits down and slowly presses down, taking Hannibal’s entire length. With Hannibal completely inside him, he was more attuned to the throbs of the cock inside him. For a moment, Will does not move and rests his face down into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, arms hugging Hannibal close, savoring this new sensation. It’s so much deeper than before, the throb inside of him assuring him that he’s not alone in ways he’s never felt before, the gentle stroke of Hannibal’s hand down his spine, the way the other man held the back of his head, petting him felt like his heart and body was filling to the brim. Overcome with pleasure and emotion, he could feel tears welling in his eyes.

“So deep,” Will finally cries with wet eyes and leans back to kiss Hannibal. His fingers rake through and grip the older man’s hair as their lips touch. Hannibal’s own arms wrapping themselves tightly around Will, but continuing to pet him assuringly. As they kiss, Will finally begins to move, rocking himself on top of Hannibal. Impaling and grinding. He can feel Hannibal slide inside him as he moved, the love behind Hannibal’s roving hands. They were making love, not the fervid fucking they had before.

In all his life, Will had never felt so close to anyone, so not alone. It was more than just a collision of bodies, it was like a union of their metaphysical souls, that no matter where one is, the other will always be there with him. That if ever to be separated, across time or space, the other will never stop until they are connected once more. Beyond the physical realm and the flesh of their bodies, their bond was transcendental.

And as if confirmation of that, feeling and thinking the same things, Hannibal and Will came at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

“After all this time studying the inner workings of humans, wouldn’t it be interesting to apply your knowledge to animals? Or do you think you’re incapable of analyzing anything but the human psyche?” Will asked, lazily tracing circles on Hannibal’s chest as they lounged in post-coital bliss.

“Don't think you can persuade me with appeals to my intellectual vanity.” Hannibal teases, despite knowing full well that he intends to cave to Will’s wishes eventually.

“What _can_ I do to persuade you then?”

“Marry me.”

Will’s hand stops. He pauses, considering it for a moment, and bursts out in laughter. Realizing he’s the only one laughing, he gasps to a stop and says, “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly so.”

“I know same sex marriage is legal on the island but I’m still technically married. Plus, aren’t we supposed to be dead? Not to mention that we’re probably on the top 10 of the FBI’s most wanted list.”

“Number 3 and 54.”

Will made a face that said, _my point exactly_.

“Will, I love you. I have always loved you. And I will always love you.”

Pausing a moment to take all that in, Will asks carefully, “When? When did you … love me?”

“Would you believe me if I were to say that it was love at first sight? That at our very first encounter in Jack’s office where you couldn’t look me in the eyes that was when I felt that I could spend a lifetime searching for a way for you to see me?”

Will slowly shook his head. 

“True, I was conflicted. I wanted to love you, kill you, and eat you. How seldom we recognize the sound when the bolt of our fate slides home. Your fate and mine, Will, they are aligned.”

“Like stars in the sky?”

“Like the total eclipse of the sun. One that shines so bright that it dims all else.”

Will smiles a bittersweet smile, “Hannibal, even if-“

Hannibal stops him and takes Will’s hand into his own, “For a moment, forget about the details, forget about our false identities, our legal constraints. If none of those issues existed, would you, Will Graham, marry me?”

“Why?” Will asks, with a pained expression.

“I want the world to know that you belong to me and that I belong to you.”

“Hannibal," Will starts with an anguished expression, "I’ve never known myself as well as I do when I’m with you," He continues, sounding half strangled, "I - I can’t live without you. I’ve tried. The answer is… yes.”

To experience such immense joy twice in so short of a time, Hannibal’s so long unused heart could barely take it. With Will’s hand in his, he kisses it, and pulling Will close in a sticky embrace, he kisses him with ardor and devotion. Placing kisses all over Will’s face. On his lips, his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose. It was true love and they both knew it.

—

Under the droplets of shower water, Hannibal and Will kissed with zeal, like kissing in the rain. Wet Will was one of Hannibal's favorite looks. Desperate and needy. Hands touching each other’s naked bodies with no attempt to clean. Reaching down between them, Hannibal strokes their hard (again) cocks together. They had the enthusiasm of much younger men.

Moaning into Hannibal’s mouth, Will tilts his head allowing Hannibal to kiss and suck his neck. The area near his jugular was one of his weak points.

“Oh .. fuck, Hannibal…” Will moans as Hannibal gently bites his neck.

Pressing Will against the shower wall, he interlaces his fingers with Will’s and grinds their members together. Hannibal’s tongue trails from Will’s neck to his collarbone, another one of Will’s sensitive spots, and circles his tongue around his scar. Sucking and biting as if to re-mark that scar as his own. Freeing one of his interlaced hands, he plays with Will’s nipples, twirling and twisting.  
  
Will hisses in pleasure and arches his back. Taking the cue, Hannibal’s hands grip Will’s backside, massaging his butt cheek for a moment and traces a finger down Will’s spine and the delve of the crevice. Teasing the entrance and not quite penetrating. He can feel Will shiver at his touch.

“Hannibal… please…” Will begs.

Capturing Will’s mouth again with his own, Hannibal plunges a finger into the brunette’s eager hole, curving his finger to find that special spot that makes men weak in the knees. A break from the kiss and load moan signaled to Hannibal that he hit the right spot.

Unable to take the foreplay much longer, Will swivels and turns so that his back was facing Hannibal.

“Fuck me already!” Will cries out.

Grabbing the lube that now Hannibal has stashed throughout the house, he squirts some onto this hand and rubs it on himself and into Will’s twitching hole.

Recognizing that familiar sensation, Will couldn’t help himself but joke, “You even put lube in the shower?”

“Preparation is key to a happy marriage,” Hannibal says and positions himself to enter the younger man. They both emit a low groan as he slowly pushes himself inside. Thrusting gently at first, Hannibal’s strokes the back of Will’s hair and kisses the base of Will’s neck. Picking up his pace, he shoves his cock harder and faster into the brunette’s tight hole.

“Nyahh~” Will mewls, throwing his head back, palms against the wall.

Hannibal lifts Will’s right leg and holds it in his arm. The older man places his right foot on the built in quartz shower bench and fucks Will from the side. Allowing for an even deeper penetration and an angle they haven’t tried before.

“Will you marry me, Will?” Hannibal pants as he thrusts himself into the brunette, holding his leg upright with one arm and with one hand around his neck.

“Yes, Hannibal, yes!” Will pants, hands gripping the wall.

“Do you love me Will?” Hannibal asks, grinding hard into Will, so that his cock could touch every inch of the space inside.

“I do! Ahhh!”

“Say it,” he demands, thrusting again and ending each pump with a slow, deep grind.

“I love you Hannibal,” he gasps, “I love you with- ahhh! all my heart. I want to- mmmnnnn! spend the rest of my life with you! Ahh!”

Upon hearing those words, Hannibal shudders. Feeling the older man’s cock swell and throb inside him pushes Will over the edge and comes all over the shower wall.

Pulling out, he releases Will’s leg and holds him by his midsection to make sure that the younger man does not fall. He pulls him onto his lap as he sits down on the quartz bench. Hannibal strokes Will’s wet face, the image reminding him of that fateful rainy night all those years ago, but this time knowing his love was reciprocated. He pulls him in for a kiss this time.


End file.
